Making Up To Lisbon
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Jane pulls one of his plans but this one makes Lisbon really mad but why and how will Jane make it up to her?


Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. If only...

**A/N This is my first Mentalist story and my first story that is not all humour so any advice is appreciated. When it says a name it means that it is from their point of view but I didn't use 'I', instead I used he or she because I thought the story would flow better.**

**Making up to Lisbon**

Lisbon

He had done it again. Jane had made another stupid plan (without her knowledge) that almost cost her job. Ok so they caught the murderer and she hadn't got suspended but she did have to pull a lot of strings and call in a lot of favours to minimize the damage Jane had once again caused. 'Hurricane Jane' her boss had called it. Well that suited him, a lot. Ok so maybe she should be used to it by now but honestly, one of these days he is going to get someone killed. That's the real reason why she was so upset. He was going to end up getting himself or someone else killed and she defiantly did not want that. She may or may not have 'feelings' for a certain consultant and that may or may not have something to do with this but no-one was ever, EVER going to find out about that. So that is why Special Agent Teresa Lisbon sat in her office, ignoring her blond haired consultant Patrick Jane. Ignoring him was no easy feat, especially when he wanted to know what was wrong. Well he could dam well figure that out himself. It's not like he is completely innocent.

"Teresa, pleeeeease" Jane whined. Oh here we go, the first name. Now he was getting desperate. Just a few more minutes and he should go up to the attic to ponder.

"Oh, come on, you can't ignore me forever." Oh, yes I can.

"Fine" and with that Jane walked out. Lisbon let out a breath. Yay, finally.

Jane

(In the attic)

Ok, so Lisbon was mad. You didn't need to be psychic to figure that out, but what about? Not his plan, surely. It's not like that hadn't happened before (ok, maybe without the banana) but still. She wouldn't be mad because of that, would she? Oh shit. This was going to be hard to make up for. A paper frog just wouldn't cut it. Maybe a paper horse? Nah, just get a real one. Oh, wait he had already tried that. Meh, how hard could it be? Depends how much this had upset Lisbon and how stubborn she was feeling. Why had it upset her so much? What was different this time? Maybe she would tell him after he somehow made it up to her. Sometimes she was an open book but other times she was a mystery. Maybe Grace would know something about it.

(Grace's Desk)

"Hey Grace" he said in a cheery tone.

"Oh, hey Jane" she replied as she looked up from her computer. So far so good.

"Do you know what's up with Lisbon?"

"You can't figure that out for yourself?"

"Well no, not really."

"She's angry at you."

"Yeah, I know that much but why?"

"Probably because of that little stunt you pulled."

"She has never been this angry just because I caught the murderer before."  
>Van-pelt just shrugged and went back to typing. Jane looked over to Rigsby and Cho who just shook their heads. Well they were very helpful, not. Oh well, maybe a cup of tea and a nap on the couch would help.<p>

The next day

Lisbon walked into her office to find a large basket of strawberries sitting on her desk. As she got closer, she could see a small paper frog sitting on top and she smelled coffee.

"I didn't know what to do so I did everything, well accept the pony." Jane said as he got up from his seat on her couch.

"I hope you will forgive me."

This was one of the rare times when Jane was really sweet. How could she stay mad at him after this?

"You know that I was never really mad at you, right?" She asked him.

"Well you weren't talking to me and I couldn't figure out why. It's not like this is the first time I have done something like this." He replied, giving her a grin.

"Oh Jane, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that one of these days you are going to get hurt and I worry about you." She said as her eyes started to look glossy as they filled with unshed tears.

Jane wordlessly pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thanks Jane"

Meanwhile...

"Cho" Rigsby called from his desk.

"Yeah" he called back in his usual tone.

"They hugged, you owe me ten bucks."

"Dam"

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
